


Death and the lady

by AnemoneHeart



Series: 30 Day Original Story Development Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Day Original Story Development Challenge, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology Mashup, Nordic Mythology - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - A main protagonist, their bio.</p><p>"-“¿De dónde venimos, hermanas?”-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and the lady

-“¿De dónde venimos, hermanas?”-

Pregunta ella finalmente, alzando la mirada de su hilo por primera vez en un milenio.  A veces, Láquesis quiere saber, ya que sus ojos no le muestran lo que fue ni lo que será, solo lo que está frente a ella en ese instante.

Cloto no se detiene un instante pero se le ve sorprendida por la pregunta por lo que le pregunta a sus ojos, fijos en el pasado que fue y en el que no, por una respuesta. No se le ve particularmente convencida por sus palabras, pero parecen ser lo mejor que tiene.

-“¿Hijas de Zeus y Temis, éramos?, ¿O descendíamos de Nyx?”-

-“¿No lo recuerdas?”-

-“Fue hace demasiado, No puedo verlo ya. Y eso que aún recuerdo el nacimiento de Crono.”-

La menor de las hermanas decidió unirse a la conversación, aunque sea solo para aliviar su aburrimiento. Laquesis y Cloto eran demasiado amables, verán, y dejaban que los hilos se alargasen demasiado, por lo que ella se encontraba sin nada que hacer.

-“Ahhh, lo recuerdo también, él era… “-

Ella extiende las manos, demostrando un tamaño relativo.

-“Así de diminuto, ¿verdad? Incluso más pequeño que Thanatos.”-

-“Y tenías que nombrar a Thanatos”-

-“Cállate”-

El hilado se resumió con lentitud pero la joven no se encontraba satisfecha con aquella respuesta, por lo que pregunto nuevamente, ahora encontrándose con algo de hostilidad. La mirada clavada en el próximo crepúsculo odia recordar el alba.

-“… No sé por qué te importa tanto. Tal vez nos trajo un hipogrifo desde Macedonia, ¿y qué?”-

 Átropos juega con las tijeras en sus manos distraídamente, abusando de aquellos reflejos inhumanos que evitaban que se lastimase. De todos modos, aquella herramienta era suya desde que tenía memoria, probablemente perdería su filo y se volvería polvo en el viento antes de lastimarle, era así su lealtad.

La mayor de las hermanas ríe y Laquesis trata de imitarle por inercia, causando que la menor de las tres le lancé un ovillo de hilo dorado al rostro.

-“¡No rías si no te divierte!”-

Es una escena familiar (“ _También te molestas si no lo hago_ ”, “¡ _Eso es mentira_!”) por lo que la mayor, conciliadora habitual, solo recito ambiguamente esperando que ambas creyesen que era dirigido hacia ellas. Solía funcionar.

-“Nuestra semejante no es particularmente sencilla de entender, no pienses mucho en ello”-

Visto y considerando que los ánimos de las dos albinas parecían pacíficos nuevamente, también funciono también esta vez.

+

Su trabajo, como todos, pasaba por épocas de intensidad y épocas de calma.

Con una nueva guerra  recorriendo todas las polis y el mundo conocido (una migaja del globo, realmente, pero nadie nunca les preguntaba sobre ello y ellas no decían nada) preparándose para alzarse en armas en esta o su futura descendiente, su trabajo  no era particularmente necesario. Cuando los humanos se lanzan con ojos ciegos hacia su perdición, no hay mucho que ellas puedan hacer al respecto. Solo Átropos continuaba quejándose del exceso de hilos por cortar, como hacia luego de cada masacre.

Laquesis recorre las afueras del castillo, su castillo, con la mirada perezosamente, deteniéndose un poco en el Olimpo. Desde esa perspectiva, el paraíso de los dioses parecía al alcance de su mano, pero por más que tratase sus dedos no atrapaban más que aire.

-“¿Por qué no estamos allí?”-

El vértice más antiguo de su trinidad se encontraba fuera de su cúprico palacio, cuidado de un pequeño árbol que apenas si le llegaba a las rodillas. Al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana menor ella despego sus ojos del retoño unos instantes, devolviéndolos a este luego.

-“Por qué no somos diosas. Si no estás ocupada, puedes ayudarme a cuidarlo, será importante en unos siglos”-

La albina bicolor camino hasta su hermana con lentitud y se sentó a su lado, esperando instrucciones.

-“Necesitamos cortar las ramas secas y fertilizar el suelo. Átropos dice que lloverá por la tarde, así que no necesitamos regarle hoy.”-

Laquesis asintió con cuidado, una nueva duda formándose en su mente.

-“¿Por qué será importante?”-

En realidad, muchas de sus preguntas son respondidas de inmediato. Sus hermanas poseen el don para saberlo todo, al fin y al cabo, y no dudan en compartir aquel conocimiento con ella. Tal vez era porque ellas eran las únicas personas (¿personas? ¿Eso eran?) Con las que se comunicaba, pero realmente no sentía que le tratasen como menos por no poder ver más que lo evidente. Sus hermanas solían olvidar que existía.

-“Pronto, este otoño eterno llegara a su fin y le dará paso al invierno. Probablemente cambien nuestros nombres.”-

Eso la perturbo un poco.

-“Me gusta Laquesis.”-

Su hermana mayor le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa.

-“Debo admitir que te va perfectamente”-

La albina se encamino hacia el palacio de bronce, afueras del paraíso otoñal, antes de ser detenida por una voz femenina enmarcada en un tono perturbador. ¿Tristeza, es el nombre?

-“Se amable con Átropos, ¿sí? Sospecho que nuestra semejante extrañara mucho esta época.”-

-“Lo intentare”-

+

-“¡¿Ah, por que dejan a ese idiota gobernar nuevamente?! ¡No importa cuántas veces renazca, una cabra es una cabra!”-

-“¡SKULD!”-

-“¿Qué?, sabes que tengo razón, va a arruinarlo todo nuevamente. Y no me llames así, es Átropos, ¿verdad Laquesis?”-

La joven (ah, qué manera tan _irónica_ de referirse a cualquiera de ellas), sin embargo, no estaba atenta a la discusión de sus hermanas sino que seguía admirando los elegantes ropajes obsequiados por los dioses (otros dioses, nuevos dioses, _mismos_ dioses) en el espejo de pared, otro regalo proveniente del mismo Asgard. La tela no solo era absurdamente delicada al tacto sino que su profundo tono carmesí enmarcaba su contextura de una manera muy favorable. Era una bella visión, si, piel blanca en una doncella de largo cabello blanco y ojos sin pupilas, solo una monótona degradación de plateado.

Frunció el ceño al notar que algunos mechones de su cabello, erizados por alguna especie de voluntad divina, tenían un tono liliáceo.

-“¿Por qué nuestro cabello tiene dos colores?”-

Átropos ( _Skuld_ ) tomo uno de aquellos vestidos, en este caso de color cobalto, y se lo aventó.

-“Si no contestas mis preguntas no pienso contestar las tuyas”-

Laquesis ( _Verdandi)_ se quitó el vestido de encima y parpadeo sorprendida.

-“Oh, entonces Átropos tiene la razón. ¿Por qué nuestro cabello tiene dos colores?”-

-“Por qué los tiene. ¿Vez? Dos contra uno, lo va a arruinar.”-

Cloto ( _Urd_ ) no se molestó en esconder su enojo en lo más mínimo y respondió finalmente con notable veneno (¿ _Atropine_ , tal vez?) en su voz. Si bien no estaba orgullosa de su reacción, llevaban oyendo eso desde que el invierno eterno comenzó y ya se había agotado.

-“Deja de quejarte por todo solo porque Thanatos no renació”-

La menor golpeo con fuerza la mesa con la palma de su mano.

-“¡¿Por qué _querría_ que lo hiciera?!”-

Verdandi interrumpió entonces, calmada de una manera inadecuada ante la explosión de sus semejantes.

-“¿Por qué lo querías?”-

Tanto Átropos como Skuld salieron corriendo del palacio al instante sin llegar siquiera a responder.

Cuando ella volteo hacia su hermana mayor esta traía una expresión agotada, algo poco habitual en ella. Sus milenios de historia podían verse en momentos así.

-“… ¿No lo quería, entonces?”-

-“… ahhh, sería mucho más fácil de esa forma, Verdandi.”-

-“No lo entiendo bien.”-

-“Tampoco yo”-

+

Mientras más cambia el mundo, más de mantiene de la misma forma.

En apariencias, las tres son bienvenidas en Asgard y tienen el respeto de todas las divinidades como los únicos profetas, las maestras del destino, las hijas de Yggradasil. Sería fácil de creer si sus ojos no reflejasen miedo cuando deciden profesar una nueva visión de Skuld, una nueva catástrofe inevitable.

 _(“… Y con solo nueve pasos, caerá el señor del trueno por el mortal veneno de quien envuelve el mundo.”_

 _“… Temed, pues el rey de los traidores, el dios del engaño, será el artífice de su caída, milord.”_

 _“… El brillante, Baldur, no llegara a ver el Ragnarok, siendo que su final ocurría el…”_

 _“Todo lo que vuestros oídos deseen oír, nuestros labios pronunciaran. Por qué lo sabemos todo, somos indiferentes a la tragedia y a la dicha.”_

 _“Por qué lo vemos todo, no hay ningún secreto en cómo se erigió el Valhala ni en como caerá”_

 _“Así está dicho y el destino no volverá atrás.”_

 _“Vivid vuestras vidas, efímeras como las de cualquier mortal.”)_

Y aunque peleaban contra ello, se veían aplastados por la profecía del fin. Aunque trataban de extender sus manos y fingir que sería eterno, no podían evitar juzgar a quienes llevarían la primavera nuevamente.

Era tan valeroso como era estúpido.

Verdandi coincide con Átropos en aquel juicio y ese es el siguiente: No puede esperar porque la nieve deje de caer.

+

-“Hey, Laquesis (Verdandi, Decima, _como demonios sea_ ). ¿Quieres saber por qué Thanatos no renació como los demás bastardos?”-

La bicolor dejo de envolver el tobillo de la _norna_ menor en vendas para dedicarle toda su atención a sus palabras. Sus hermanas no le negaban respuestas, no, pero no le ofrecían información súbitamente sin razón alguna.

-“Le conté lo que iba a pasar, que iban a desaparecer lentamente como polvo en el viento, todos ellos. “-

Skuld lanzo un suspiro, sin embargo no sonaba desanimado ni cansado sino más bien divertido, como recordar una tontería que hiciste durante tu infancia. Considerando el tiempo desde entonces hasta el presente, tal vez lo fue.

-“Le gustaba hablar grande, ¿recuerdas? Y decir cosas para impresionarme. Lo quería, mucho”-

Un bello tiempo pasado, pero no había nada en su voz que indicase que no lo hacía ya. Aun así, Laquesis pregunta, sacando a la menor del mundo de los recuerdos.

-“¿Qué paso entonces?”-

-“¿Eh?, ah, cierto. Dijo que encontraría una forma de no desaparecer, como los otros, y se fue a buscarla más allá de las estrellas. Probablemente ya murió, ¿no crees?”-

-“Mmm…”-

Sabe cuál es la respuesta que le daría Urd y sabe cuál es la respuesta que Skuld tiene, las conoce demasiado como para ignorarlo, pero no tiene la misma seguridad con sus pensamientos. Si compara lo que ella sabe con lo que sus hermanas conocen, su visión es demasiado limitada, sin embargo el presente le indica algo y ella decide apostar su lógica en él.

-“Si él hubiese muerto, Hel tendría una hermana gemela”-

La sonrisa de Átropos es lenta pero cálida, enmarcada por una triste determinación. Ese gesto le ahorra cualquier pregunta, era lo que ella deseaba escuchar (esperaba escuchar, necesitaba escuchar).

-“… demasiado terco para morirse, eh.”-

-“… asegúrate de regañarlo cuando vuelva”-

-“¡Con gusto!”-

Skuld trata de ponerse de pie pero el dolor le obliga a sentarse nuevamente (nunca ve lo que pasa en ese mismo instante, nunca), recostándose con molestia contra el Yggradasil, mascullando en voz baja. Ella sonrió y continúo envolviendo su herida con aquellos solidos vendajes. Ahora no necesitaban crean hilo, pero los vendajes eran útiles ¿Debería crearlos de ahora en más?, era una idea considerable.

-“… Bleh, ¿qué clase de idiota se cae de un árbol a mi edad de todos modos?, debí verlo venir”-

-“Debiste.”-

+

Cuando el final llega esta vez, ya no tienen un lugar a donde ir.

-“… Creo que estoy cansada de este mundo”-

Comienza Urd y su rostro la acompaña en ello, agotado como su espíritu, y las dos hermanas no pueden evitar intercambiar miradas incomodas por qué había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vieron a la hilandera del destino verse saludable. A veces si deseas salvar a una planta de la muerte, debes trasplantarla a otro suelo.

-“¿Por qué no nos retiramos a otro mundo? Podemos observarlo desde cero, su caída y esplendor.”-

-“Ah, ustedes hagan eso, yo me quedo aquí.”-

Cloto soltó un sonido gutural y exasperado e una de sus manos cubrió su rostro irremediablemente…

-“Por favor, dime que no vas a esperar que vuelva”-  
-“Cuando veas su muerte dejare de esperarlo. Hasta entonces, me quedo aquí.”-

Átropos volteo hacia la curiosa bicolor quien las observaba en espera de un veredicto antes de anunciar su plan, algo que ninguna de las dos había considerado siquiera.

-“Hemos estado juntas demasiado tiempo, ¿Qué tal si nos separamos?”-

-“¿Eh?”-

-“… Suena como un buen cambio. Todas las aves estiran sus alas en algún momento.”-

-“¡¿Eh?!”-

-“… hermana, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con alguien que no fuésemos nosotras?”-

Por más que la albina tratase de recordar una ocasión así, los recuerdos la llevaban a momentos antes de que la historia se contase siquiera. Un sentimiento súbito de vacío le invadió, incomodándole de una forma que no estaba segura de identificar. Se parecía a la culpabilidad pero no sabía que había hecho mal, realmente.

-“Entonces no necesitas preguntar por qué es una buena idea. Explora el mundo, encuentra tesoros, conoce gente, ve algunas civilizaciones terminas y luego puedes volver. Sabes dónde encontrarme”-

La menor se encogió de hombros y les dio un leve empujón a sus hermanas, indicándoles que podían salir del castillo.

Urd le dedico una mirada dudosa a Átropos antes de volverse hacia la bicolor y abrazarla con fuerza. Le beso en la frente con suavidad, deseándole lo mejor, y desapareció con el viento en solo unos instantes.

-“… Nunca pude preguntarle cómo hacer eso”-

-“Podrías tratar de descubrirlo tú misma para variar”-

Sonaba como una buena idea.

Por sobre las raíces muertas del Yggradasil, Laquesis se abrió paso hacia más allá de las estrellas hasta volver a tocar un piso solido bajo sus pies. Y luego, siguió caminando.

**Author's Note:**

> Tratando con el meme del universo original, deseenme suerte. Como dato interezante, esto debe ser lo mas largo que escribi en mi vida :´D.
> 
>  
> 
> Referencia del titulo: http://www.contemplator.com/england/death.html


End file.
